rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Makess
'EARLY LIFE' When Calta was a young boy, he was raised By his Father, a Jedi knight who was King of Vanan. Calta's Mother was a mandalorian woman. When Calta was 13 He was going to become a jedi knight, It was the day before the day of his ceremony, Calta Sneaked aboard a ship leaving for korriban, His parents always told him korriban was a bad place, so Calta was curious about it. The ship arrived there, and He sneaked out of the ship. It was a rush, Seeing sith lords around. It appeared to be a funeral, Little did Calta know, this was the funeral of Marka Ragnos. During Marka Ragnos', Naga Sadow engaged in a duel with rival Sith Ludo Kressh for Ragnos' title, only to have their contest ended by the Spectre of the deceased Dark Lord himself. After a brief admonition, the ghost departed while issuing a warning to both Sadow and Kressh, stating that the fate of the Sith Empire hung on the balance of their decision on how to proceed with leadership of the Sith people. Calta was Amazed, he saw a duel between sith lords AND a Spectre. Calta sneaked over to were Naga Sadow went off to after the appearence of Ragnos. When Sadow turned around, he saw Calta. Sadow sis not kill him, but instead, took him and taught him the sith ways. Calta was confused but he took in the teachings, and understood them. Calta was in training under Sadow for 2 days, he missed his ceremony to become a jedi. Calta sneaked back onto a departing ship and went back home. His Father and Mother were worried about him and they were scared somthing happened to him. Calta told his father he did not Want to become a jedi, and that he belived the sith was the way for him. Calta then killed his father using the element of suprise to compensate for his young age. His mother escaped, And Calta returned to Korriban, and trained under Naga sadow untill he was 20. 'Re-birth' When Calta was just turned 20, Sadow sent him on a mission to kill a jedi master. Calta Found the jedi master, and fought him. The master was better than him, and easily defeated him. Calta Was angered, as the jedi refused to kill him. But as calta kept prodding him to, He made the jedi so angry, that he struck calta down. The wounded Gunnar laughed in his face, the jedi, still angered, killed calta. The aformentioned jedi master fell to the darkside. Calta Used the dark energy in his phantom and was able to use force revitalize, and bring himself back into life. Calta then said: "My grandfather was a sith... My father was a jedi, We were all named "Calta Gunnar" and ruled the kingdom on Vanan. I have killed my father, And Now i, King Calta Gunnar the 3rd, will take up the name "Darth Makess", And wreak havoc on the jedi, and rain hell upon my foes, And I will take the title of "god of chaos' and Murder in all realms. Let it be so." He then Stood back up and killed the jedi, embracing his new dark form, Makess aged untill he was 30, then stopped his aging when he rebuilt his body. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿